Wiki Guide
Welcome! This is a guide to the wiki to help out new members and those confused with something on the wiki. Anyone can edit this and add something if they think it would be helpful. Rules First of all, read the rules before anything. It makes it easier for everyone. If you want to go on chat, you should read the chat rules. These rules help keep the wiki a friendly, kind place. Every rule has a reason behind it, and if they aren't followed it can cause trouble for everyone involved. No matter how annoying they may be, the rules are very important. You may be upset you can't spam, but spam clogs up chat and makes it hard to have a conversation. This applies to all the other rules Pages You probably want to make a fursona page. These are pages about you and your fursona. They're almost like autobiographies, telling people your history on BlogClan, your personality, your fursonas' description and story if they have one, random facts about you, and more. You can make a fursona page . You might be confused on what to do, and if you are, check here. You can also make a page for your fanfiction. Unlike fursona pages, these don't usually describe/summarize the fanfiction. Instead, you post your fanfiction itself. Fanfictions of all lengths and seriousness are allowed on pages, and almost anything is allowed. It can be as long and serious as Enemies in the Shadows or as insane as SparkleFur's sparkLiness (strRY). Blog Posts If your page is not a fursona page or fanfiction, you'll need to make it a blog post. We don't want the pages to be cluttered, and blog posts are exactly like pages and even easier to notice. The main difference is that only you can edit them. Your blogs can be found on a tab on If you want to make a blog post, go . Roleplay One of the most popular features on the wiki is the roleplay, which can be found here. That roleplay is the "main roleplay," created by Flame, but it's also run by Icy and Embix. There's also smaller roleplays that anyone can make. These can be any topic (as long as it followed the rules). They can be found here. If you'd like to join the main roleplay, you have to post your character on the signups and wait for them to be accepted. Then, you can start roleplaying in the appropriate thread! I suggest starting out with a kit so that you're not required to know what's going on first; your character won't either! The rules for the main roleplay are here, and the allegiances are here! Coding You might have noticed fancy, colorful pages (this one is quite... colorful) around. These are made with coding, which can be incredibly confusing, but if you want to learn it, Steppy or I can teach you. You also can get free coding from the coding shop. The coding used here is HTML, with some CSS for styling. There's a few differences from normal HTML, however, and there are wikis dedicated to helping others learn coding. Category:Browse Category:Guide